1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display has been adopted as one of flat panel displays that are now widely used. Typically, in a liquid crystal display device, a voltage is applied to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
A conventional display panel of the liquid crystal display may include a color filter. The color filter may display various colors, and may be disposed according to desired color to display. As a thickness of the color filter may be different for each color, spacers disposed on the color filter result in different thickness of a display panel. As a consequence, it may not easy to obtain a thickness uniformity of the display panel.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to improve a thickness uniformity of a display panel.